James MacGyver
"I like to say I taught my son everything I know." ''James MacGyver "'MacGyver+MacGyver'" James MacGyver ''(Birth date unknown) is a legendary U.S. covert operative and the current Head of the Phoenix Foundation, former Head of the Department of External Services and former operative of its predecessor the OPI. His codename is Oversight. He is the father of Phoenix agent Angus MacGyver and the son of Harry MacGyver. An agent of extraordinary standing in U.S. intelligence, James is the only agent in the world who's intelligence, aptitude for science and talent for improvisation surpasses even that of his son. James' relationship with his son was highly strained stemming from James leaving his son with his grandfather and disappearing for almost 20 years until he finally revealed himself and his profession to his son in 2018. Background James was born in Mission City, California on an unknown date to Harry MacGyver and an unnamed mother. Practically nothing is currently known about his early life except that he had a good relationship with his parents. His father Harry was a veteran of World War II and was in fact the original founder of the government organisation that would one day become the Phoenix Foundation, a government intelligence agency that paired the finest soldiers with scientists to create the perfect blend of strength and intellect. His education is equally unclear but he made use of his brilliant mind to study and master science, technology, engineering and mathematics to the point where he became one of the foremost scientific experts in the world. Following in his father's footsteps, James was recruited by the OPI at some point before the 90s and rose through the ranks very quickly while partnered with Jonah Walsh, a former U.S. Spec. Ops. soldier who was his 'Jack Dalton' and his best friend. The two worked together for years until one day Walsh betrayed him and the agency and went rogue. James never stopped looking for Walsh even as he rose to become the Head of the Department of External Services by the 90s. Before and during this time he met and married an unnamed woman in Mission City with whom he had a son in 1990 who they named Angus. His wife died when Angus was five, leaving James devastated and filled with a rage he could not contain, leading him to fear for his son's safety not just from the enemies he had made but from himself. Bereft of any other choice, James gave Angus to his father Harry and left with no explanation and no methods of contact. He ensured that Harry gave him regular updates on his son and watched over his son from a distance, secretly steering him towards the army, Jack Dalton and then the DXS, from where he could watch out for Angus 24/7. From his Oversight perch, James continued to watch out for his son and his friends since before, during and following the events of "The Rising", heading off trouble before it reached them and dealing with punitive measures against agents who disobeyed orders. In 2016, James hired CIA operative Matilda Webber to be his official handler and authorised her to investigate him at her discretion as a way of interviewing her for the position of Field Director of the Phoenix Foundation after the debacle with Patricia Thornton. Season 3 Personality Skills Trivia Appearances References # # #